halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Louhi Kaiho
"Go-men-na-saaaaaai~." - Louhi Kaiho Louhi Kaiho is a Shinigami, Captain of the Twelfth Division of Tracking and Assassination. ''Story'' For the past 500 years, the name of Louhi had been reduced to the memories of just a few individuals who had known her, or cared to remember. Louhi Ilpotar - once the Vice Captain of the 12th Division - lived and died in that distant time, her seemingly meaningless end coming at the hands of a Vizard moments before the conclusion of Seireitei's civil war. Now, a girl who seems much the same but washed of her memories and calling herself Louhi Kaiho appeared in Rukongai. Scruffy, unkempt, barely able to speak japanese, the girl seemed purely like Louhi Ilpotar had once been - as if her existence were rewound and started over again. Word of this mysterious apparition from the past reached the ears of the Soutaichou, the man who had once been Louhi's captain. With breakneck swiftness he pulled her from Rukongai and pushed her through the Academy, giving her a rank in the first division. Reunited with her zanpakutou, fragment's of Louhi's past threaten to break the surface, but she is afraid and resisting against it at the same time. The Soutaichou seems determined to make her into the captain she should have been 500 years ago, despite Louhi's immaturity and lack of experiences, he announced her appointment to lead the 12th Division in the midst of a meeting while the Senzaikyuu was breached. ''Appearance'' Louhi's scrawny frame belies the huge and fearsome power of a captain contained within it. The most immediately distinguishable feature she displays is a pale blue band tattooed across her eyes from one temple to the other, a marking of unknown origin or meaning which frames eyes of an equally frigid shade. Her black hair, usually worn in pigtails, is often in a state of disarray and sticking out in spikes, contrasting against the unhealthy pale tone of her skin. On the occasion where she offers a smile, the impression is ruined by a missing upper left bicuspid, knocked out in a fight with Atsuma Sanada. While some contest that she's interesting in her looks or perhaps even uniquely beautiful, most find her to be distinctly unappealing. Her Haori is loose fitting with long sleeves that brush past the tips of her fingers, lined with a vibrantly dark material which subtly shifts between hues and accented with a scattering of silvery light pinpricks, giving the appearance of a starry night sky. Beneath it she normally wears some variety of kimono in a dark shade rather than the traditional shihakushou, most often a short one paired with a pleated skirt cut just below her bandaged and scabby knees. Long stockings cover the remainder of her legs, while a pair of boots or occasionally platformed geta adorn her feet. Additionally, due to the poisonous nature of her skin, her hands and throat are covered by gloves and a high collar made out of a heavy black material. ''Personality'' Louhi is by nature a deviant and a bully, with an overactive imagination and not enough common sense. She's a capricious trickster who enjoys getting a reaction from others, mostly negative. All of this outward ferocity is a defense which she enforces relentlessly to shield her insecurity and fragile ego, and she does so in such excess that most are lead to believe she's nothing but an incorrigible brat or even a sociopath. Though she's not lacking in intelligence, occasionally Louhi's perceptions of the world around her utterly fail to match up to reality. This in turn might be part of her defensiveness, although she's not so self-aware as to realize it. In fights Louhi is reckless and highly aggressive, taking advantage of any opportunity she sees, capable of acts of extreme cruelty. She typically disregards her own safety in exchange for delivering a blow, and it's rare for her to leave a fight without some kind of injury, often serious ones. When it comes to looking after herself in most ways she's completely hopeless, but will always refuse to ask for help. Those who offer her gifts will find them ill-received, and overtures of friendship met with suspicion and sarcasm or lies and false acting. ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Worn on Louhi's back, Kirjokansi's main distinction while in the sealed state is that the blade - gently curved and 34" in length - seems to spontaneously generate maggots. The sheath is rough and inelegant, made from blackened wood with six bands of hammered iron holding it together. The hilt is plain black as well and lacks a guard separating it from the blade. Zanpakutou Spirit Kirjokansi takes the form of a gigantic, skeletal man. His face is covered by a rounded white mask the only detail of which is two circular eye holes. Behind the holes no eyes can be seen, only gory holes bored into Kirjokansi's decayed head. Reddish matter dripping down from the openings has stained tear-like streaks down the front of the mask. What remains of the face underneath is unknown. Unkempt, straw like hair juts out at angles from underneath bandages encircling his head. His body is no better off, resembling a corpse in an advanced state of decay. His limbs and torso are wound around with bandages, attempting to hold his remaining flesh in place while it is ravaged by a horde of maggots and beetles. Bits and pieces drop off of him in a constant shower. One of his legs has been replaced by a prosthetic made of wood and iron, which bears a resemblance to the sword's sheath. A pair of ragged, bony structures protrude from his back, resembling something which could have been wings at some point. Sometimes referred to as Sampo by Louhi, he has overall a foul personality although he seems to be deeply protective of his owner. His attempts to shelter her are often extreme, to the extent that he will say anything to keep her from putting her trust in anyone but himself. Shikai: Kirjokansi :Release Phrase: "Kiiltaa, Kirjokansi." Form: When released, Kirjokansi lights up with bright blue electromagnetic energy which fades away again in the shape of birds as the sword changes itself into a naginata type weapon, with a 34" blade on one end of the pole and a sharp gaff-like hook on the other. Four spikes protrude outward around the hook, and a fifth extends past the curved upper surface, like a fireplace poker. First Ability: The pole can rapidly retract and extend at Louhi's will from one foot to a base maximum of twelve feet. For every 500 points of reiatsu, the maximum length increases by one foot, with a maximum range of 50 feet. The speed at which the pole extends and retracts is equivalent to an attack based on Louhi's zanjutsu stat so in order to outrun it directly (not dodging to the side) an opponent would need houhou greater than that number. Second Ability: Kirjokansi continues to shed maggots from the blade, like it does when in its sealed state. The quantity which emerge relates to both Louhi's connection and Kirjokansi's state of agitation - while she has no control over the larvae herself, Kirjokansi seems to be able to force them out on his whims and even direct them. If the maggots come into contact with an open wound (or eyes, mouth, nose, etc) they will attempt to burrow in, causing pain and itching, and slowing down any kind of healing or regeneration process on the affected wound by 20%. Third Ability - Revontulien Kenttä (Aurora Field): Charged with a powerful electricity, an eliptical magnetic field forms around Kirjokansi, radiating from either end. Louhi's reiatsu and any other spiritual pressure present clash against the field creating a brilliant display of swirling colour like the Aurora Borealis. The swirling and flashing of the Aurora distorts Kirjokansi's image and makes its movement difficult to follow and predict. By reversing the field's polarity Louhi can exert either an attracting or repelling force, which depending on the opponent's strength may be enough to briefly lock another zanpakutou to hers or deflect some energy attacks or projectiles. The field can however be forcibly de-activated by overloading it with a stronger blast of electricity than what Louhi is able to control. If any part of an opponent comes into direct contact (or indirect through a sword, armor, etc) with either the hook or blade end of Kirjokansi, Louhi can choose to release the Revontulet in a concentrated burst. The nauseating Aurora shock tears through the victim's body causing muscles to seize and spasm uncontrollably. Once de-activated the field needs one turn before it can be charged up again (at a cost of 2% of reiatsu). The field seems to also possess some erratic effects, such as causing some kinds of technology to malfunction in unpredictable ways; for that reason it's risky for Louhi to carry tracking devices and such. Although it doesn't affect her own body, others who touch the field for more than a few seconds may find themselves going numb at the point of contact or experiencing strange visual hallucinations. Bankai: Heraaminen Kirjokansi :Form: Keeping the general shape of the naginata from Louhi's Shikai, the weapon loses its ability to shrink and grow, instead becoming fixed at a massive sixteen foot scale. The pole resembles a lamp post in thickness and the blade is a monstrous five feet long, one foot wide, thick and emblazoned with eye-like designs along the centre. The hooked end becomes double-pronged and jagged, able to snap shut like the jaws of an insect. Rather than being held, the weapon floats independently in close proximity to Louhi's body using a magnetic connection to her reiatsu, and can be swung with the same speed, force, and accuracy as if she were actually holding it. Ability - Necrokinesis: Any manner of tissue, flesh, bone, hair, bodies and the like not imbued with the quality which defines it as living (i.e, dead stuff) present within a 100 foot radius becomes subject to Louhi's complete manipulation. This would also include any necrotic tissue still attatched to a living body. This matter can be gathered together and compressed, laced with reiatsu to a considerable strength and resilience and molded to any shape, however the ability is clearly limited by the scarcity of the necessary component. Speed and strength are tied with Louhi's zanjutsu stat. Attack - Tartunta (Infection): The maggots emerging from Kirjokansi are much stronger and faster moving in Bankai. Each larva is bolstered by the power of the reiatsu consumed in the attack, making them difficult to burn or crush. Hurled en masse from the edge of the blade, they can rapidly burrow into living flesh, or more easily into wounds, and especially aiming for the eyes. Anyone afflicted by these parasites will find healing kidou or abilities no longer functional, and regeneration impossible. Due to sheer numbers, the maggots cannot simply be brushed away or easily avoided. Within each swarm are five special half inch long black maggots, the Kantaja. Hidden among their more ordinary brethren, they too will seek out any point at which they can burrow into an opponent, with specialized jaws capable of piercing through clothing or even armor. Once they become situated in the target's body, they latch into the flesh by extending thin tendrils from their exterior, reaching out into a radius of 5 inches. Once the Kantaja is lodged in such a way, the infected flesh becomes susceptible to Louhi's Necrokinesis to a degree which depends on the opponent's reiatsu level. Victims of less than half Louhi's strength may have the section of infected flesh forcibly torn from their body, or else be dragged around by the effect, especially when multiple Kantaja are present. Opponents within 50% will struggle to resist against the pull of Necrokinesis and may be thrown off balance or temporarily pinned in place, for example. Opponents with 2x or more reiatsu than Louhi's are only affected if all five Kantaja have entered their body. Each swarm called up costs Louhi 500 reiatsu. Attack - Revontulien Taivaankansi (Aurora Vault): By channeling 10% of her Reiatsu into the huge naginata pole which functions as a giant magnet, Louhi can create an Aurora Vault centralized around her weapon. The vault appears as a ceiling of Aurora Borealis over the battle area, covering about the size of a football stadium at its maximum. The space within the Aurora Vault is filled with a strange and unearthly light, the colours constantly shifting due to the forces of opposing reiatsu during combat. Ghostly shapes of various birds may be discerned drifting through the upper reaches of the vault, while a slow rain of luminescent feathers descend earthward. As a result of this strange light, any abilities and kidou which utilize light or shadow, or claim light/shadow as an element (Step of Shadows, Shadow Puppet, Spectrum, etc) are nullified unless the user pays a cost of 4x greater than normal. Abilities which have no cost are nullified without recourse. Very weak individuals will begin to experience visual hallucinations and nausea after prolonged exposure to the Aurora, while electronic devices and other complex technology will behave erratically due to the powerful electromagnetic field. While the Aurora Vault remains in a 'charged' state, Louhi may summon a bolt of electricity to strike her opponent at the instant when either the jaws or the blade of her naginata make contact with a target. The nauseating Aurora shock tears through the victim's body causing muscles to seize and spasm uncontrollably. 0.5x or less of Louhi's SP = 1.5x effectiveness SP is relatively equal = normal effectiveness 1.5x or more of Louhi's SP = 0.5x effectiveness This attack can be used 5 times successively before it must be recharged with another payment of 10%. Unique Feats Reiatsu Scar Some Shinigami are expert in dodging attacks, avoiding injury by becoming slippery and difficult to catch. Because it often results in a sacrifice to offensive power, Louhi tends to take damage rather than dodging, in order to stay on her target and deal more damage of her own. The result of being constantly cut, bludgeoned, blasted, and impaled is that she has learned not to fear such threats. Rather than flinching and backing away, she can prepare herself and use her 'scarred' reiatsu to take attacks head on, with lower damage than would normally occur. For any type of attack, be it technique, kidou, kai, or otherwise, which uses a scale of damage by relative reiatsu or connection, Louhi's own rei or conn is calculated as 1.5x greater than what it actually is. Haipiiri Over time, along with growing more powerful, the electromagnetic properties of Louhi's reiatsu have become more refined and manifested into more specialized effects, some of which can be utilized purposefully. As though equipped with her own internal compass, this allows her to orient herself within any space. Partially as a result, Louhi is an expert in finding shortcuts or hidden routes, and rarely gets lost. The electromagnetic effect can also be used by Louhi (whether on purpose or inadvertently) to interfere with or destroy electronics and gadgets of various kinds either by touching them or simply being in a close proximity. A payment of 200 reiatsu allows her to render a machine inoperable (in the case of personal items belonging to a PC, only for the duration of the collab). Louhi also gains the ability to sense the natural weak electrical fields surrounding people and objects, much like a shark. This doesn't function as a second sight by any means, but more of a system to track the location of something she's already identified, or to alert her to the movement of anything close by whether she can see it or not. Range (no cloak) - 30 yards Range (cloaked) - 6 feet Because these effects utilize the properties of Louhi's reiatsu rather than the reiatsu itself, it is undetectable by means of normal spiritual senses and will not interfere with cloaking and concealment, except when being used as an attack. Kukinta - To use the electric properties offensively, Louhi must discharge a total 2% of her reiatsu and will disrupt any cloak that is in place (both her own or one belonging to another). The result is a kind of stunner wave which radiates 30 feet around her, getting weaker as the distance increases. Any person below 1/20th of Louhi's reiatsu level will be knocked out for several minutes, others will be jolted for a few seconds as the wave passes them. Sydämen syöjä (Eater of Heart) A result of a massive overdose of the extract used for acquiring the 12th Division technique Mark of the Hunted. The living plague is no longer merely a resident but has become an essential part of Louhi's physiology, permeating every aspect of her body. At the core of the transformation, her own heart has been consumed and replaced. In addition to its original use, the pestilence now acts as a hyperactive and voracious immune system, attacking and devouring any foreign reiatsu or physical substance. Even her blood, saliva, etc are corrosive and toxic on their own. Louhi's own clothing, weapons, and other possessions are immune, being close enough to her to avoid the effect. For status effects, poisons, and so forth that have a cost in reiatsu, the pestilence consumes an equal amount of Louhi's reiatsu along with them. The maximum that can be consumed per round is 1,000 reiatsu, meaning stronger effects will take several rounds to be eradicated, but the effect can still diminish relative to how much of it has been eaten. Effects with no cost are consumed in the same way, but without any cost to Louhi. Against zanpakutou abilities, the max is reduced to 500. Physical objects such as weapons are consumed more slowly, becoming corroded and porous over time after contacting with Louhi if they are not cleaned and disinfected. The impact on flesh is much more immediate, causing an infectious rot that can consume the weak (less than 1% of Louhi's rei) in a matter of minutes. On others, the rot spreads slowly relative to the victim's reiatsu, causing lesions and sickness if left untreated for more than a few days, and eventually can devour the heart. These effects are involuntary and occur after 5-10 seconds of contact with Louhi's bare skin, or are transmitted by her blood, spit, etc. Unlike with Mark of the Hunted, ordinary medical treatment is sufficient. Because the pestilence doesn't distinguish between beneficial and negative intruders, chiyudou, reiki and the like also become less effective. However, positive effects do not consume any of Louhi's reiatsu. Only upon reaching the level of Fate of Triangles with Louhi can one be ignored by Sydämen syöjä . ''Trivia'' Snoogs is canon. ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Bankai Users Category:Twelfth Division